


Invitation To Dinner

by HS_Killjam



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, reader has been skipping meals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HS_Killjam/pseuds/HS_Killjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out you have been skipping meals, Michael and Gavin take you out to dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation To Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda based this off me rarely eating these days, I'm fine so there's no need to worry. Enjoy the story!

It has been a long day for you and you still remained in your chair editing videos. It was almost time to head home, but you were almost finished with your work. As you stared at the computer screen, Gavin and Michael came over to visit your desk as they were about to leave for the day.

“Hey (Y/N)!” Gavin chirped as he sat in a chair beside yours. “How are you doing?”

“Oh hey” you replied, still working on your computer. “I’m fine, just a bit tired”

“Hey (Y/N), me and Gavin were just about to go out and get something eat” Michael joined into the conversation. “Do you want to come with?”

“Oh I’m fine” you answered, not looking away from your work. “I’m actually planning on skipping dinner again tonight to get some chores done at home”

“Again?” Gavin questioned, looking at you with curiosity.

“Yeah (Y/N), why are you skipping dinner?” Michael asked, almost like he was demanding an answer from you.

“Oh just to do other things I guess” you mumbled off the last part, feeling unsure if they would like your answer.

“When was the last time you ate dinner?” He started to sound mad.

You looked away from your screen to stare at him. “umm…. last week? month? I honestly don’t remember. Speaking of which, when was the last time I had breakfast or lunch? shit” You leaned your elbow on your desk to think to yourself.

“That’s not healthy (Y/N),” Gavin pointed out, concern coated his voice,”you shouldn’t be skipping meals like that” He had a point. I needed to break this bad habit of skipping meals everyday, but you were either just too lazy or busy to get something to eat. You leaned back on your chair and sighed.

“(Y/N), we are going to make you have dinner. Whether you like it or not.” You were confused about what he had planned to do to you.

“wait what are you do-” You got interrupted when Michael suddenly lifts you from your chair bridal style. “Michael please put me down!”

“No way I’m letting you down. Gavin, save whatever she has on now and meet me at the car” Michael ordered while you tried to break free from his strong arms. But was much as you wanted to get back onto your feet, Michael held on to you tighter. “Don’t even try, (Y/N). You’re not going to do anything until you eat something.” You groaned at what he said, but soon smiled a little. It was nice knowing that your two best pals are willing to do anything to make sure you were healthy.

Walking out of the building, he brings you to his car and opens the door you put you inside at the back. When he was finished with that, Gavin was running up to the car and sat in the passenger seat.

“So, where to Michol?” He asked as the redhead got into the drivers seat.

“Boston pizza” he quickly answered while driving away from the studio.

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to carry me into there” You mumbled loud enough for him you hear.

“I wasn’t, but that gave me a great idea. Thanks (Y/N)”  you cursed yourself for saying that, which gave Gavin a little chuckle.

Minutes passed, you you were finally at a parking lot of a Boston Pizza restaurant. Unbuckling your seat belt, you forgot what you said earlier and didn’t expect to be picked up again. But this time it was Gavin carrying you.  

“Gavin, not you too!” you squealed, squirming in his arms since they were tickling you. “why must you torture me this way!”

“You’re just so cute, I can’t help myself!” Gavin snickered when he saw your blush. “I’m so glad to be with you”

“Jesus Christ, get a room you two. I don’t want to watch this super cheesy romance” Michael complained, making you and Gavin laugh a little. He held opened the door for Gavin, allowing him to carry you in. The sight got a few stares from some other people, but they pain short attention and went back to what they were doing.

“This is so embarrassing” you admitted, trying to hide your face while you were carried to your table.

“This is your punishment for not eating, (Y/N). You should know that” Michael pointed out as he took a seat in a booth. Gavin sat you down and sat beside you. Leaning your elbow on the table, you sighed.

“You know” you started off,”you really don’t need to do this for me. I can take care of myself”

“Well so far you failed to show that” Michael looked over the menu while he talked. Sighing again, you looked over at your own menu and tried to decide what to get.

You were able to get a shared pizza with Gavin for the night, which was full of fun conversations and jokes. It was a good idea to come out and eat, and you were thankful for Michael forcing you to come with him and Gavin. Once the cheque came around, you stared to pull out your wallet, but Michael stopped you from doing so.

“Hey, this one is on me. You save your cash so you can get something from the store.” He explained while he paid for the food.

“Oh come on, I feel spoiled. I can at least pay a little bit” you tried convincing him to let you pay back, but he kept declining your offer.

“Give up, (Y/N). You know he’s a stubborn person” Gavin butted in the conversation as he got ready to leave to the car.

“He’s right (Y/N)”

“Ah fine. But I’m going to feel guilty for having you pay for my dinner” you pointed out, following behind Gavin.

“Consider it as a gift, if that makes you feel any better” You sighed at what he said. Of course you knew it was a gift, but you can’t help to feel a little bit guilty to have him spend his hard worked cash on you.

“Well, thank you for that gift. I really appreciate it” you happily thanked.

“I’m only doing this because I don’t want to see you starving” Gavin nodded in agreement to Michael’s words, making you smile a bit.

“Well, I guess I should get home now. I have a cat who misses me” you announced. “I’m in walking distance of my house, so you don‘t have to drive me.”

“You sure you’re ok walking home?” Gavin asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It was nice having dinner with you for the night” You smiled at Gavin.

“You too love” He then surprised you with a hug, which you gladly returned.

“Oh god not this again” Michael groaned, waiting in the driver swat for Gavin. “come one Gavin, we need to get moving. I’ll see you tomorrow at work (Y/N)”

“I’ll be right there in a sec!” Gavin quickly got in the car and waved you good bye as Michael drove away. You waved back until they were out of sight. Today was a good day.


End file.
